


Just Let Me Help

by Monotonous_Duck



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, F/F, Happy Ending, Inferiority Complex, M/M, Minor Spoilers, Recovery, Self-Loathing Issues, Suicide Attempt, Trust Issues, mutual love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-01 03:02:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10912971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monotonous_Duck/pseuds/Monotonous_Duck
Summary: It's not easy on the mind when you just tried to kill yourself a few days ago and your crush suddenly confesses to you.OROuma's journey to recovery and mutual love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i feelreally shitty so have this fic

Kiibo felt an ache on his back.  
  
It felt like a few screws inside him was experiencing too much friction, which was equivalent to a sore back for humans. He heaved a heavy sigh of pain and frustration.  
  
He glided his metallic finger along his back, pressing down until he felt a small bump. He scratched his cheek and excused himself from Kaede, who had just finished her speech about working together.  
  
The doors squeaked open and Kiibo marched his way onto the first shelf he saw in the warehouse. He heard some thuds and tapping that weren't from him but he chose to ignore it.  
  
Unfortunately for Kiibo, there was no map or references to look at to get a clear understanding of the warehouse's layout. He placed his hands on his hips and encouraged himself to look through the enormous building just to get some oil to lubricate his gears.  
  
"Nope, this is too sticky and mushy... No, too wet... Hm..."  
  
Kiibo muttered to himself, placing his elbow on his free hand and his fingers on his chin. He carefully scanned all the shelves for the perfect oil but then he saw a messy purple colour at the corner of his eyes.  
  
Curious, he stealthily walked to the end of the warehouse, where the tapping was coming from. He sees a familiar person and he almost flushed, thinking about how Ouma would've heard him talk to himself...  
  
...but it looked like Ouma could care less about it.  
  
Ouma was standing beside a wooden stool, holding an end of a rope in his hands, twisting it around a looped hole. Before he could ask the busy boy, he got the hint.  
  
His eyes widened and his mouth fell agape as his mind felt like a virus entered him. He wasn't noticed yet(he hoped) but he was motionless, dumbfounded at the sight. He couldn't think of any words at all and overall he felt... **guilt**.  
  
His first move was to run.  
  
To run away from that horrible sight but to also call the others because he's just a mere robot who still could barely understand 'human things' like... wanting to die. He had always thought about how great it should be; being alive and _breathing._ To be able to _eat, feel and love_ naturally. He longed to be able to feel genuine love and give it.  
  
Kiibo could only genuinely and 'naturally' care for others but he couldn't feel any romantic feelings for any of them...  
  
Kiibo shook his head and proceeded to run faster because who knows if Ouma is dead by now? With a big push, he opened the doors to the cafeteria and is relieved to find that everyone was still there. Heads started looking up at Kiibo, startled by the loud squeaks of the doors.  
  
Kiibo inhaled sharply,  
  
"Please...! Follow me to the warehouse, this is huge trouble! Quick!"  
  
Upon hearing the loud screaming of the panicking robot, everyone scurried from their seats, curious and anxious about Kiibo's sentence.  
  
_________  
  
"K- Kiibo? What's the 'huge trouble'?"  
  
Kaede managed to speak up as everyone walked around the warehouse, attempting to find anything suspicious. Kiibo could only ask them to follow him again, their nerves getting the better of them as they all approached the very back of the building.  
  
A gasp was first heard, which was then followed by numerous screams and whispers. Saihara had dropped onto his knees and Kiibo started heating up profusely. Kaede was covering her mouth and Tojo was pushing past everyone, being the first to sprung into action.  
  
Ouma was found hanging himself. The rope around his neck, that replaced his checkered scarf, was extremely tight, strangling him to the point where there was a huge purple mark when Tojo removed it. Ouma's face was a pale white and his eyes were a lifeless purple colour. He was unconscious and everyone embraced themselves when Tojo placed her ear near Ouma's open mouth.  
  
Silence had engulfed the entire building until Tojo spoke,  
  
"He- He's breathing,"  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ouma's Side of the Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i tried making this as unique as possible and not similar to those hundreds of thousands of fics that goes "ouma actually gets hurt by how ppl hate him" cliché so i hope yall like this

Up until sixth grade, Ouma was doing fine. He had enough friends and his grades were the highest of the school. He had his fair share of people crushing on him and his parents gave him enough affection,  
  
**But,**  
  
When he had started high school in some weird, strange school that had just suggested a killing game for the only way of freedom, his mind snapped. His personality was still the same; eccentric, smug, playful yet intelligent, but the overwhelming fact that he had just been put into a school filled with amazing, attractive and kind people, he felt something he had never felt with his secret organization and his talent.  
  
Inferiority.  
  
When he's with Kaede, he felt like a good for nothing. He felt like he had never done any good in his life so he lies. He lies to gain the validation of such an angelic girl, but, he fears for the day Kaede finds out he lied so he said it himself; he's a liar.  
  
When he's with Shuuichi, he felt like he was too arrogant and cocky. He felt like he was putting the love of his life down, so he lies. He lies so that there's a chance of him liking him back but then the fear of getting caught swallow him up and once again, he admits he's a liar.  
  
When he's with Kiibo, he felt like such a kind and polite robot shouldn't be corrupted by a cheeky boy like him, so he lies. He lies and bullies the poor robot so that he wants nothing to do with Ouma, but he still wants to be his friend, and he admits again.  
  
"Ah." Ouma thought. He noticed that he was being left out, isolated and suspected by the rest because of his lying habit.  
  
He feels... inferior once again. He felt like he was chewed gum compared to the shining diamond that's Kaede.  
  
He felt like he was a street rat compared to the prince that is Shuuichi.  
  
He felt like he was a garbage dump compared to the metallic angel that is Kiibo.  
  
He felt... nothing.  
  
His inferiority.  
His negativity.  
His anxiety.  
  
It was like they all mixed together to form this hollow and empty personality full of numbness.  
  
He no longer felt hurt when he was being left out and when nobody believed his remarks even when they were true.  
It was like nothing mattered anymore.  
  
_______________  
  
"The killing game now has a deadline~! Be careful of who you trust! Upupu..."  
  
Monokuma cheerfully informed. Everyone's mood went down and as usual, a speech from Kaede erected. Ouma wasn't affected at all by her talk about teamwork and all that 'fake shit', instead, he was anxious and jittery about Monokuma's announcement.  
  
Over the days, Ouma grew hateful and distrustful of the bunch and Monokuma's announcement fed the flames of his suspicion.  
  
He knew he would be the easiest target as no one kept an eye on him and no one would help him if he screamed for help... He shivered from the thought. His mind was screaming 'kill yourself and be killed' and without hesitation, he chose the former.  
  
  
The doors to the warehouse creaked open and Ouma sighed, settling in the very back of the building. He checked his items and ticked the boxes in his mind: A 10-metre rope, a stool and a small piece of paper with instructions for tying a noose.  
  
He untied the back of his checkered scarf and placed it on the cold ground then proceeding to tie the rope while constantly checking the piece of paper. He positioned the stool perfectly below the looped hole of the rope but he stopped for a while when he had heard a male voice talking.  
  
He shrugged, ignoring whoever that was and stood on the stool. He inhaled deeply and with a powerful kick, he threw away the stool easily and he felt his stomach drop for a second.  
  
In a blink of an eye, the rope came strangling him, crushing his neck and stopping all blood circulation in his neck. He felt like his nose was blocked and he felt the tears forming on the edge of his eyes, threatening to fall any moment.  
  
He heard numerous steps nearby, hinting that someone was running away but he couldn't care less about whoever the fuck that was, getting in his business.  
  
His vision started to get engulfed by darkness and his body felt lighter and colder every minute and he closed his eyes, elated that it was all over... or not.  
  
He felt his back touch the cold ground as gentle hands brought the rope away from his neck and his body warmed up, circulating blood immediately. He wondered if this was a process of being sent to the heavens or the pits of hell.  
  
"He- He's breathing"  
  
The voice of the Super Highschool Level Maid echoed throughout his mind and he slowly opened his eyes, which were still puffy after crying while being choked to death. He saw the worried faces of his classmates, Shuuichi's face full of tears and Maki biting her lips until they bled.  
  
He sat up and he felt a heavy weight bring him down to the ground again, his head hitting it quite harshly. He groaned in pain and felt his shirt start to soak and he looked up to see Gonta, hugging him and almost crushing his ribs. Saihara slowly comes up to Ouma, limbs and lips quivering and he asked the question that was stuck in everyone's mind,  
  
"Why did you do that?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had a hiatus because my parents had confiscated all my gadgets and grounded me for failing a subject...
> 
> also ao3 was being a cunt and kept deleting my draft chapters like fuck you let me write in peace


End file.
